The Four New Elements
by LovetheLORD
Summary: On a normal day four and this time four teenagers are hanging out and suddenly find themselves in Ninjago! They even have elemental powers! What will happen when they join the tournament of elements? Laura age 15, Ethan age 13, Eowyn age 14, Angie age 16. Third in the Traveler series
1. Chapter 1 It's Ninjago

**Yay! My first Ninjago fanfic! Please tell me what you thing of it! I love reviews! Angie age 16, Laura, age 15, Eowyn age 14, Ethan age 13. Also if you like this, please check out my story, A Fellowship of Twelve. It's a Lord of the Rings fanfic so you might not understand it if you haven't seen the movie. : ) And also, please look at [Call her Angie she likes that's] story The Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Three Friends. It's the sequel to** **A Fellowship of Twelve, cause** **[Call her Angie she likes that]** **is a good friend in reality.**

* * *

Angie, Eowyn, my brother Ethan, and I were laying on the grass in my yard looking at the sky. It was a bright clear day, and the sun was shining and there was no wind. It had been a couple of months since we had last gone anywhere that was not Earth, and we were really board.

"I'm bored," I complained sitting up. "Yeah, me too," Angie said. Ethan looked over at us as if we were crazy.

"You're bored!?" he said loudly. "How do ya think I feel? I haven't gone on any of the adventures that you've gone on! It's not fair!"Ethan said crossing his arms. Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Well maybe that's because you're not as special as us," she said. We turned toward her surprise. "Eowyn!" We punched her. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?" We laughed. Suddenly dark clouds rolled in and the wind started blowing fiercely. The wind started to blow leaves into a swirling circle. Ethan looked startled.

"What the heck is going on!?" he said slightly scared. We started to get really excited. "It's happening again!" I said over the wind. "What's happening again!?" Ethan said.

"Don't you see? We're gonna go to another world!" Angie said. Ethan's eyes widened. "Whoa! Hey look! Those leaves are making a portal!" he said. We grasped hands. "Ethan, ya ready to face the time of your life?" Angie asked. Ethan nodded. We counted to three and jumped. I could feel my brother breathing hard, I think with excitement more than fear. Suddenly we found ourselves on hard ground. We looked around. It wasn't any place that we had been before. I was really startled at what I saw next.

"Laura, your hair is bright blond!" Angie said. I laughed and looked at my hair. My hair which was once light brown had turned a light blond color. "Angie look at you! Your hair is purple!" Angie looked at me with amazement. "Ok, so my hair is purple yours is blond, Eowyn's is yikes! rainbow colored, and Ethan's is still brown," Angie said.

"And not just our hair has changed! Look at our cloths! Mine are all different colors, your's Angie, our purple and grey, Laura's are yellow and white, and Ethan's are red and black. This didn't happen when we went to any other place," Eowyn said. Suddenly the sun brightened and shined right in my eyes. "Ow!" I moved my hands in front of my eyes, and to our great surprise, I moved the beam of sunlight.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?" I asked myself. "I think you just did," Angie said. Just then a stick fell off a tree and almost hit Angie, but she raised her hands over her head and just like that a purple force-field went over her, and the stick bounced off. We looked at her amazed. "Angelina that was awesome!" I said very enthusiastically. "I've light power, I think, and you've got force-field."

"I wish I had a force-field right now. That person, uh, is staring at me!" Eowyn said. I pushed her against the wall and said, "Here, just stay here and I'll block you." She got us against the wall and suddenly disappeared. "Eowyn, I still feel you but where are you?" I asked. "I'm right here. What do you mean?" She stepped away from the wall and she was the color of the wall! "Whoa, hoe Eowyn you're the color of the wall!" She turned back to her 'normal' rainbow color. "Looks like you've got the power of color," I said.

"Yes!"

"Why do you all get powers and I don't? You guys always get all the fun!" Ethan said clenching his fists. Suddenly balls of lava surrounded his hands except he wasn't bothered by it. "Uh, Ethan, I think that you do have powers. Look at your hands!" Ethan looked at his hands and his eyes widened. "Get it off get it off!" Ethan started screaming and running around in circles. We all started laughing. "Ethan that's your power. Lava." I said laughing. He stopped running in circles. "Hehe, lava power, cool. I knew that," he said

"Wait, wait, this is all making sense now! We have strange powers, and our looks have changed. I think I know where we are! We're in Ninjago!" I said. They looked at as if I was crazy.

"WE. ARE. IN. NINJAGO?" Ethan exclaimed. I nodded. "Yes, yes we are! I can't believe it! Maybe we'll get to meat the Ninja! Oh wait, what season do you think we're in? Oh, maybe season four? The tournament of elements?" I said mostly talking to myself. "Oh maybe I'll get to meet Lloyd! Ohh, Rachel's gonna be upset that she didn't get to meet Kai. Oh I just can't wait for this!"

"Well right now, I'm hungry. Laura ya got any money? I have some but not enough to pay for food for all of us," Angie said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've got some. We should look for a place to eat at. I wonder how Ninjago food tastes," I said.

"Well let's find out. Cause I'm hungry to," Ethan said. We left where we had been just now, and went to find a place. We were walking through a city I think it was Ninjago City, when we came upon a place that looked good. I couldn't read what was on the sign cause it was in Chinese or something. Then suddenly I recognized the place. It was the same restaurant that the Ninja were reunited at. "Hey guys let's go here," I said. We went into the restaurant and were relieved when everyone spoke English. I gave Angie the money I had, and we went to find a seat. I caught my breath when I saw the Ninja sitting there. I saw a booth that was near their's and decided that we'd sit there.

"Hey c'mon let's sit here," I said. We sat down. Angie looked at me for a second and said, "Laura is the reason you chose this seat because the Ninja are right behind us!?" A big smile crossed my face, and I nodded. "So these thugs are gonna come in here any minute, and as soon as the Ninja go out of here to follow them, we're gonna follow _them_ ," I said. Angie nodded, but she looked at strangely. Suddenly they came into the restaurant. They started bothering the people and then they stopped the food. Then I heard Cole say, "Well now it's our problem." They got up and Kai looked at them and said, "He's not fun to be around when he's hangry." I turned around to watch them. They started fighting them, and while they were fighting them, Cole was eating the food that was flying through the air.

"Everything is better on a full stomach," Cole said. There was one plate that was knocked away from Cole. "Hey I was gonna eat that!" he said, and knocked the guy onto the moving thingy. Ugh! Forget what it's called! After the bad-guys fell off and went out the door the Ninja followed them out. This was our chance.

"C'mon guys let's go!" I got up and on the way grabbed an egg roll. I was still hungry. We followed them out as quietly as we could, and stood close behind them.

"So what does it say?" Jay asked. I saw Lloyd look up. He's so cute! Wow, did I just say that about a Lego? Well not really a lego, once a lego, ugh! Now I know I'm going crazy.

"It's says Zane's alive," Lloyd said. They all gasped. "And it also says to behind us." They turned. There was no time to hide. They looked at us strangely. I smiled shyly and waved. "Hi," I said nervously. "Who are you?" Lloyd asked. We didn't know what to answer. We huddled up in a circle. "Ok so do ya think we should tell them our names, or should make up code names?" I asked. Ethan decided.

"We should tell them both," he said. I nodded. "Ok so my code name'll Ray, be since of course my elemental power is light, and Angie, your's'll be Shield, Eowyn's'll be Circus, and Ethan's will be Magma. Got it?" "Got it!" they answered. We turned to the Ninja.

"Hi, I'm Laura, you can call me Ray if ya want, and this is my brother Ethan," I said. Ethan nodded.

"Hi, as she said, I'm Ethan, but you can call me Magma if you want," Ethan said. Then Angie came. "Hey, my name is Angelina, you call me Angie, or Shield," she said. Then last came Eowyn.

"And I am Eowyn. You can call me Circus." We all nodded.

"Ok, we'll introduce ourselves if you don't know who we are, and you should know who we are cause we're pretty famous, but anyway, do you know who we are?" Kai asked.

"Well of course! You're Kai, you're Jay, you're Cole, and _you,_ ARE. LLOYD. THE. GREEN. NINJA!" I said with enthusiasm. "I know all about you! Kai used to be a Black smith after his father died, and then when your sister Nya got captured by Samuki, you trained to be a ninja to save her. And then Jay had a crush on her. After you sent Garmadon back to the Under World, you were at peace until you heard that Lord Garmadon had returned. But false alarm, it was only Lloyd Garmadon. But then Lloyd released the Serpentien and started the serpentien war all over again."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Lloyd said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Then you found out that Lloyd was the Green Ninja, and then the Serpentien released the Great Devourer, and Garmadon destroyed it, then turned the Golden Weapons into one, and turned you guys into kids, well Lloyd was already a kid, and then you turned back into adults, as well as Lloyd, and he turned to the Golden Ninja and destroyed the Overlord, or so you thought, then he returned and Zane destroyed him, and..."

"Ok, ok we get it, you know a lot about our lives, and you're big fans of us. But how do you is what I'm wondering," Kai said. Bother! I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. Hmm let's see... "Well lets just say TV. Every time I get a chance we watch you on TV," I said. I heard Cole whisper to Jay, "Boy, she's more of a motor mouth than you Jay." I gave him a sharp look. "I heard that!" Cole backed away. Lloyd went over to where they had found the note. "I think these are for us too," he said. We walked over. "Fortune cookies!" we all said.

Cole grabbed one and I tried to tell him before he ate. "Wait Cole, you know there's a fortune, in, there. Oh!" I said. He ate it before I had finished my sentence. "Uh Cole, you know there's a fortune in there," Jay said.

"Oh, so that's why they're called that," Cole said. There were enough fortune cookies for us. Huh, Chen must've known we were comin' too. I took the fortune out of my fortune cookie. It said, _You are invited to the tournament of elements._ I went and told the others. "This says that we are invited to the tournament of elements," I said.

"Yeah, so does mine," Angie said. "Mine to!" Eowyn said. Ethan was looking at his. "Mine says, _Tell no one of this or suffer the consequences._ Huh I wonder what the consequences are." Suddenly the fortunes disappeared right in our hands, well one disappeared in Cole's stomach. He let out a burp, and Eowyn, Ethan, and I laughed but Angie just said under her breath, "Ew." Just then, I realized something. We had no place to stay. We huddled up in a circle (again) and discussed what we really needed to discuss. "Guys, we've got nowhere to stay! I think we should stay with the Ninja," I said. Ethan nodded.

"You're right Laura, that's a good idea," Ethan said.

"Ok, so who's gonna ask them?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Oh c'mon, really? I have to? Why don't we all ask them?" We agreed on that and turned to face the Ninja. "Um, we've got nowhere to stay," I began.

"Yeah, we're new here," Angie continued.

"So we were wondering if," said Eowyn.

"It would be ok with you for us stay the night with you guys," Ethan finished. They looked at each other uncertain. Kai stepped up. "I've got a spare room in my house. I guess one of ya could stay there."

"I will!" Ethan said. "Since Kai's the coolest Ninja anyway." Kai scratched the back of his head. "Well thanks." "Kai is pretty cool, but Lloyd is the best! I mean, cause he's the Green Ninja and all," I said. Eowyn and Angie laughed.

"Well I guess that leaves us with the girls. I think we've all got spare rooms in our houses right?" Cole said. Angie went with Cole, Eowyn with Jay, and I with Lloyd. Lloyd! I can't wait to meet Sensei Garmadon and Misako. We walked to the house and Lloyd knocked on the door. Misako answered it. "Oh hello Lloyd. I'm glad you're home. Oh, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Laura. She prefers to be called Ray. She'll be staying with us tonight. She and her friends are new here and don't have a place to stay," Lloyd answered.

"Oh and don't forget my brother," I said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ray, if I can call you that. Come in, Garmadon just got here, so you're just in time," Misako said smiling. I smiled back and thanked her and went inside. It was a very nice house. I looked around at it, wondering how the others were fairing.

 **Ethan's (Magma's) POV.**

I had reached the house with Kai and went inside and I looked around. The whole house was red and orange and there were pictures of fire everywhere. I spun around and looked at everything. "Lava!" I exclaimed stretching out the word. "This is so cool! You've got an awesome house!" I said.

"Yeah. It's nice, but I'm gonna be leaving soon," Kai said. I looked at him oddly. "Why!?" I asked very surprised.

"Because... What's that glowing outside?" Kai ran to the window. His eyes widened. "What in all of Ninjago!?" he said. I looked out and was equally surprised. There was lava spurting up out of the ground. Then I realized that my fists were clenched and there was small balls of lave surrounding my hands. "Oops. Hehe." I couldn't figure how to stop it. Kai noticed my hands. "Ethan, why are your hand surrounded in lava? You're the one who's making the lava!" I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

Kai was running around trying to figure out what to do. "My house is gonna burn down if that lava reaches it!" Kai said. I thought of myself being as the lava, and as having stopped flowing. Then the lava stopped. Kai stopped running around in circles. "How did you do that?" I shrugged. Suddenly lava started coming up through the floor. Kai screamed and ran up the stairs and clung to the ceiling.

 **Angie's (Shield's) POV.**

I had reached Cole's house. It was brown and black, which I had figured it would be since he's the Earth Ninja. When we went inside the house and there were pictures of the Ninja all over the walls. It made me a little sad to see Zane with them in some of the pictures. "This is a nice house," I said. Cole nodded. "Yeah I just wish the other Ninja were here. It gets a little lonely at times. At least Jay's not here to bother me." Cole went over and sat at the table.

I started feeling a little sad about the whole thing of how Jay and Cole had stopped being friends, and how Zane was gone. My emotions got the better of me, and I suddenly cause a force-field to come over me. Cole looked up. "Whoa! How did you do that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know!" I said. Suddenly the force-field went off of me. "Ah, my power is acting up!" Cole raised his eyebrows. "What power?" Angie put her hands behind her back. "Nothing!" Cole shrugged and went over to his fridge. He took out plate that had a quarter of a cake on it. "You have cake!?" I exclaimed. Again my emotions got the better of me again and instead of a force-field over me, it went over the cake. Cole gasped.

"What have you done!? The cake is blocked!" Cole said trying to get through the force-field. "Oh, sorry," I said. This time I didn't know how to get rid of the force-field.

 **Eowyn's (Circus's) POV.**

Thing were going better than I had expected. Jay is hilarious! And so am I. There was no point where we did not stop laughing. I think Jay is kinda cute. I mean he is a uh, was supposed to be. Oh whatever! Anyway, I didn't think that anything was going to go wrong. And I was right at first.

"Jay, you are the funniest person I have ever met! My friends thought I was funny, wait til' they talk to you!" I said. I think I got to excited and happy because all of the sudden, Jay's blue house turned a bright yellow. "Oops." Jay looked around the house.

"Circus, why is my house, yellow?" Jay asked. I smiled.

 **Laura's (Ray's) POV.**

Everything was going fine until I realized that the elemental power of light absorbs light that is around it. And while I was talking to Lloyd I shined light in his eyes. "Ow Ray, please!" Lloyd said blocking his eyes.

"I am sooo sorry! I don't know how I'm doing this! My elemental power is going wacko!" I said. Lloyd looked up. "Did you say elemental power?"

"Uh, what? Elemental power? Did I say that? That's not what I meant!" I said. Again I shined light in his eyes. He looked away. "Sorry!" I apologized. _"If ever want him to like me this is not the way to go about it,"_ I thought. I wonder how this'll turn out. Well it certainly isn't starting good.


	2. Chapter 2 To Chen's Island

"Dad, are there other people with elemental powers like us?" Lloyd asked. Garmadon looked at him strangely. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering," Lloyd answered. "And Ray said something about _her_ elemental power." Lloyd walked out of the room. I met him at the door. "Hey Lloyd. We're going to the docks right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet the others there tonight," Lloyd said. I looked at him puzzled. "Tonight? Why not now?"

"I guess you didn't already know that no one is supposed to know about this," Lloyd said. "Which means that we have to go there at night. Besides, that's when the boat comes. Maybe you're just to impatient to wait?"

Did I say something wrong? "You don't seem to be in a very good mood this morning Lloyd!" I said. Then I kind of felt bad because Lloyd was rubbing his eyes and he looked really tired. Oops. "Sorry Ray, I just didn't get much sleep last night, and my eyes are burning."

"Oh hehe, my bad," I said. "I just can't seem to control my elemental power," I said. Lloyd raised his eyebrows and looked at me strangely."You have an elemental power? I thought we were the only ones with elemental powers," Lloyd said.

I mentally face palmed. "That kinda complicated. Well you see, that's something that that your father and Sensei Wu never told you. There are actually many others with elemental powers. Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that," I said all to quickly.

"Well what is your elemental power? Does your brother and your friends have elemental powers?" Lloyd asked. I nodded.

"My elemental power is light. I can absorb light that is around me. My brother's power is lava. And my friends have the power of force-field and color. Uh-oh, I just thought of something! If my power is acting up, then that means!" I looked at Lloyd with a worried expression.

 **Angie's (Shield's) POV.**

After I had put the force-field over the cake, Cole was pretty upset. He eventually gave up on trying to get the cake out and decided to go to bed. Unfortunately, I accidentally caused a force-field to go over his bed and he had to sleep on the floor. Lucky for me, a force-field didn't go over bed so I actually got some sleep.

Cole woke up next morning in a pretty bad mood. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. Maybe that's because his floor is hard as rock. Get it? Rock, cause he's the Earth Ninja, oh never mind. Anyway he wasn't very happy and he probably would be in a bad mood all day.

"Good morning Cole," I greeted him. He didn't answer. He just grunted and went over to the couch and curled up and went back to sleep. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what I was aloud to touch, and what I wasn't. So I just sat down on a chair and waited for Cole to wake up. When he woke up I greeted him again and hoped for an answer.

"Good morning again Cole," I said. He looked at me as if I was the worst person in the world.

"Good morning for you, but for me? I didn't sleep a wink last night. And I'm supposed to meet the Ninja at the docks tonight, and we have to go on a ship. I don't like ships. I get seasick," Cole said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your day by the cake and bed incident," I apologized. Cole frowned.

"Well..."

 _"Bother! This is not going good. If I want to make friends with any of the Ninja, I better control my powers,"_ I thought. _"I wonder how Eowyn is fairing."_

 **Eowyn's (Circus's) POV.**

So when I turned Jay's house, yellow, it suddenly started turning all different colors. Jay's eyes started going crazy and I started getting scared and then the house turned white and black. Jay started getting mad at me. Eventually the color turned red because I was getting embarrassed. Jay just decided that it was best if we went to bed, and I agreed. I got a little sad that our friendship might been for only a few minutes and then the house turned blue again. I didn't know this though.

When we woke the next morning the whole house was a dull grey and brown color. I suppose that was because I was disappointed about how things had turned out. Then I realized that thing turned colors according to how I felt. This made me happy and the house turned all different colors again.

"Circus, you are making my house look like a circus! How are you doing this, and why are you doing this?" Jay asked. He wasn't in a very good mood this morning, because I learned later that he still had a night-light and I had kept turning it different colors and that made Jay not be able to sleep. And I turned the color of the window yellow so the moonlight that was coming in was yellow and it looked like daytime. No wonder Jay couldn't sleep.

"Um I guess I should tell you. Well just yesterday, we found out that we had elemental powers. Mine elemental power is color, Shield's is force-fields, Ray's is light, and Magma's is lava. Since we just got them, or found we had them, we can't really control them," I answered. Jay looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're saying that we are not the only ones with elemental powers!? This doesn't seem possible!" Jay exclaimed. "So will you excuse my mood. I did not sleep well last night."

I smiled. "I forgive ya. I would be in a bad mood if I hadn't slept all night," I said. Jay nodded. "Now I'm gonna take a nap." Jay laid down on the couch and was asleep instantly.

 _"I wonder what the others are up to,"_ I thought.

 **Ethan's (Magma's) POV.**

Last night was not what I hoped it would be. I thought that spending the night with Kai the Master of Fire, would be fun, but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Kai was clinging to me for dear life which was kinda weird since he was like four years older than me. I had tried telling him that I could handle it but he started running around in circles screaming. I figured out how to stop the lava, but then lava came up through Kai's bed. It was about 1 A. M. in the morning by the time Kai calmed down and finally went to sleep. I feel a little bit bad for him. He had to sleep on the table.

I woke up refreshed and Kai woke up, well, not so refreshed. He looked like someone who hadn't slept for a month. "Hey Kai. Hehe, your hose is kinda ruined," I said. Kai looked at me with his eyes halfway opened.

"Ya think? Now I'm gonna definitely have to leave," Kai said. The house that was once red and clean, was covered in black ash and hardened lava. "I hope you don't pull off a stunt like that again. How did you do it anyway?"

"Well now it's come to the point where I have to tell ya. Laura, don't be mad at me. This may mess up the plot," I whispered to myself. "Kai, I hate to tell you this, but you and the Ninja are not the only ones who have elemental powers. My sister, and my friends have elemental powers. My power is lava, my sister's power is light, and the other girls' powers are color and force-fields," I said. Kai was awe-struck.

"I can't believe this. I must be hearing things. I think I'm going crazy cause I didn't get enough sleep. I need a nap or something," Kai said laying down on the table again.

 **Laura's (Ray's) POV.**

Finally! We're at the docks and the boat has arrived. Lloyd and I met the others just in time. There were so many elemental masters! Master of speed, nature, gravity, everything! This is so exciting. On the way here though, I kept shining light into Lloyd's eyes, and on our way out he bumped into the wall. I think I partly blinded him. He was rubbing his eyes the whole time.

"Hey guys," Lloyd said. The other Ninja didn't answer. They just looked exhausted. "You guys look really tired. What happened?"

"They happened!" all of them said at the same time. "But you look just as tired. And you look like you can barely see," Kai said. Lloyd blinked. "I didn't sleep well last night thanks to someone here, and I can barely see because she shined light in my eyes."

"Oh, well I got it worse. Ethan here, decided to fill my yard and my house with lava!" Kai said. The other Ninja gasped, including me and my friends. I gave Ethan a disappointed look, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't able to sleep on my bed last night cause Shield put one of her force-fields over it. I had to sleep on the floor. And worse! She put. one. over. CAKE!" Cole said.

"Circus made my house look like a circus. I see where she got her nickname," Jay said crossing his arms. Eowyn smiled shyly and put her hands behind her back.

"Well now is not the time to hold grudges. We need to stick together," Lloyd said. Suddenly we heard Clouse, Chen's evil assistant say, 'Watch your step madam.' Then a really pretty girl turned her head and smiled at us. Almost instantly Kai fell into a trance, because he already had a crush on her. Lloyd knocked on Kai's shoulder. "And we can't let anything distract us. Kai, did you here me?" Lloyd asked. Kai shook his head.

"Yeah, what he said," Kai said still in a trance. We started to walk onto the ship, but Sensei Garmadon came and stopped Lloyd. "Lloyd wait! Don't go! You don't know the danger that you are walking into!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Chen's is not a good man, his assistant Clouse is a master at dark arts. He is not to be trusted," Garmadon said.

"Sorry dad, I've come here to find a friend. Once we find him, we'll come back," Lloyd answered. He continued to go on the ship.

"I may not be able to stop you, but I can come with you," Garmadon said. But they pulled up the ramp before he could get on. "Sorry, there isn't room," Clouse said. But Garmadon jumped on and knocked one of the guards off."My mistake, there's room."

We didn't want to leave the Ninja so we stayed with them and listened to their conversations. "Dad, why didn't you tell us that that there were others with elemental powers?" Lloyd asked.

"Because there are some things that we don't want you to know. We wanted you o think that you were special," Garmadon answered . Jay ran up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Are you saying that I'm not special," Jay asked.

"Yeah that's what he's saying," I said, trying not to laugh. Jay looked at me looking really disappointed. "I have the elemental power of light, but I don't know how to use it right. I wish I had someone train me," I said sighing.

"Me to. I can't control my force-fields, I could use the help," Angie said. Cole shook his head and sighed. "Talk about it!" he said. Angie mouthed the word 'what' to him.

"The first spinjitzu master gave his protectors each an elemental power. Those have been passed down now to you," Garmadon said.

"But how is that possible? Nya doesn't have an elemental power," Kai said.

"Does she? You don't know if she does because she's never tried to find it," he said. Jay pointed at a person. "Who's that?" he asked. "That's Master of Nature," Garmadon said.

"And who's that?" Jay asked. "That's Master of Speed," he said. "What? Speed's not an element!" Jay complained. Garmadon shook his head. "Says the Master of Lightning." Cole laughed.

"Oh snap!" he exclaimed laughing. Me and Ethan started laughing. That was one of our favorite things that Cole had said in Ninjago. We walked on and Garmadon told us some things that we (well the ninja) didn't know about. We were walking but then we saw a guy who's name was Karloff, bothering the girl who Kai seemed to have a crush on. Kai went over to stop him. "Hey stop that! It's not polite to do that to a girl." The girl who's name was Skyler turned to him. "No it's ok I can handle it myself.

"I don't think so," Kai said. Karloff turned toward Kai. I was a silently cheering for Kai to win. "Go Kai, go Kai, go Kai!" I heard Ethan doing the same. "I know you'll win!" I said. No seriously I know you'll win

"Karloff do what he wants!" Karloff said. Kai started using his elemental power. "Fire!" He lit his hands on fire and stepped up to face Karloff. Karloff made himself metal. Oh! Getting hit with that is gonna hurt! Kai threw a fire ball at Karloff, but it didn't hurt him because of his metal body. Karloff threw a punch at Kai but he dodged. We started to head forward to help him but Sensei Garmadon blocked us. "No, he started this, he will be the one to finish it," he said. We stood back. If I could just blind Karloff, this would go a lot faster. So I disobeyed Garmadon's command and shot a bright light into Karloff's eyes. He stumbled backwards and closed his eyes. Kai got Skylar out of there and ran back to us.

"Thanks for that Ray," he said. Garmadon didn't look happy.

"I told you this was Kai's fight! You weren't supposed to interfere!" he said angrily. I bowed my head in shame. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help." "But you weren't listening!" Lloyd put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Dad, it's alright. She did what she thought was best." Garmadon calmed down and let it slide. I sighed with relief. If there was one thing I hated, it was lectures.

"Ok, so are we gonna quit it with the fighting or what? I mean, you don't want to fall into the water do you Kai?" I said smirking. Kai gulped.

"F-fall? Into the...water?" Kai said looking behind him. I laughed. "I'm just kidding, but really you almost did in... Oh wait, nevermind," I said stopping myself before I spilled the beans. We waited, a _long_ time but we finally got to the island. I looked over the edge to see the island. It was pretty large.

"Wow! That is cool!" Angie exclaimed. I nodded. "It is," I said. "I can't wait to get there and test my elemental power!" I leaned closer to Angie. "We gotta sign with the Ninja in everything. Got it?" She nodded.

"Got it," Angie said. We looked over to the island. I was a little nervous, but not that nervous. Even though a lot of things were about to happen, we had still been on three adventures already. This would be a piece of cake.

* * *

 **This was gonna be a peace of cake. Or so we thought. What will happen next? Who will get out first? Remember, only one can remain.**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Tournament

We stepped off the boat onto the land. Ethan looked really excited. Well of course he was excited! This was the first time he had ever been to a place other than Earth, and he had his own elemental power! He actually looked kind of nervous since he knew that only one can remain, and that one means Chen. We followed the Ninja up the stairs, and Kai pushed the others away so Skyler could pass.

"Ladies first," he said. We rolled our eyes. Aren't we ladies? Skyler just walked by and didn't even smile. "Don't worry, fire will melt her icy heart," Kai said. Suddenly Cole pushed Kai aside. "Well if ladies go first, then let Ray pass." Kai raised his eyebrows at him. "And of course the other girls too," Cole corrected himself. I laughed inside myself. Well if Cole liked me then at least he'd be off Nya's back...

We walked into the temple like place and came inside. There were men playing drums, and they were dressed up like snakes or some kind of reptile. All I know is, they looked really creepy. When we got in we had to sit in a circle. We were trying to stay as close to the Ninja as possible, I mean they are the Ninja. I moved in closer to Ethan.

"So what do you think of this so far?" I asked. He turned to me smiling.

"I think this is awesome!" Ethan answered getting a little over excited. I gasped when I saw his hands begin to turn red and they began to steam. I grabbed his arm. "Ethan, don't get so excited! Are emotions trigger our elemental powers and then we can't control them! If we can't control our emotions, then we can't control our powers. It's just like Nya in season 5 remember?" He nodded.

"You're right, I'll try to control my emotions better, but I'm just so excited!" Ethan exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know, just think how I felt when we first went to Middle Earth, or when we found ourselves sitting in water?" I said. "And I had to control myself because I didn't want anyone t know that we were from another world. And it's very hard to do that. But you just have to," I said. Suddenly music started playing, and we saw a chair or throne being drown down from the ceiling with this guy in it.

"That's Chen!" I exclaimed. Ethan bumped me. "What was it you said about controlling our emotions?" he asked. I smiled. "Hehe oops." I shrugged my shoulders. I kind of daydreamed the whole time he was talking and finally we were taken to our rooms. mine was so beautiful! It was a huge room which was mostly white but it had some blue and the covers on the bed were white and yellow. I laid down on the bed to test if it was soft enough. Perfect! It was so soft and well, light.

"This is the best room ever!" I exclaimed to myself. "Well I better not get to distracted or I might lose track of time," I said to myself. I would have to be prepared for what's gonna happen. I'm not gonna do the same thing all the Ninja did. Especially Cole. I get really bad cramps when running around after I eat. It's just to bad Cole likes cake so much...

 **Ethan's POV.**

Soon after Chen had started talking I started daydreaming. In fact I did so until I was taken up to my room by these creepy servants. And mark my word they are creepy. When I got to my room it was the coolest place I had ever been. It was all red and black and the walls looked like they were made of lava! It was so cool! There were pictures of volcanoes all over the walls and there was even a picture of me on the wall. _"Wow, they really must know who we are,"_ I thought. Then I gasped. Right in the middle of the room was a fake volcano! I ran over to it.

"Whoa, ho, ho! This is the coolest thing ever!" I said. I looked around the room and took it all in. "This is the best!" I said. I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it. I could live here forever!" Suddenly the words rang through my mind. _Only one can remain._ And that one is Chen. _"I better not get too distracted. Chen could call for the first tournament to begin any minute."_ I thought. Suddenly I heard the music.

"All around are jade blades hidden. There are enough for every elemental master except for one. Remember, only one can remain." I immediately got up and ran out of my room. I soon saw a jade blade. I ran for it.

 **Back to Laura's POV.**

I was running around looking for a jade blade. There didn't seem to be any anywhere! I need a jade blade. Suddenly I saw Ash running towards the same one. Okay, okay, Laura you can do this! Gather the light around you! I started gathering the light around me and turned it into a ball. I had no idea I could do that! I threw it at his eyes and made it so he couldn't see. I ran to the jade blade and grabbed it.

"Yes! I'm probably one of the first ones to get this! I love my elemental power!" I exclaimed. I ran to the place where we out the jade blades. Other than me there was Lloyd, that speed guy, Ethan, and Angie and where was Eowyn? I ran over to Angie and Ethan.

"Guys? Where's Eowyn? She's not here I don't want her to get out already," I said. Angie nodded.

"I know I really hope she's doing ok. Cause her element isn't the best to use to get jade blades," Angie said.

"Well if she does get out then too bad for her," Ethan said. We looked at him in shock. "Ethan! That's not a nice thing to say! You know what happens when you lose! The factory!" Ethan nodded. Soon people started grouping up and lastly Eowyn came. She had gotten the blade against Kai. Kai had come in last and Karloff lost. I felt kinda bad for him.

We joined the Ninja for dinner, (and I'll have to admit I was pretty hungry). I came over and sat down next to Lloyd. Cole walked over. "Um mind if I squeeze in between you and Laura?" he asked.

"Uh yeah no problem," Lloyd said.I nodded."Yeah no problem..." I wish Cole didn't like me. I mean he isn't really the best looking of all the Ninja, and I really don't need anyone to like me. That is unless it's Lloyd. What? Don't you readers look at me like that. I bet one of you out there likes Lloyd.

Suddenly the Master of Invisibility came up to us. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Jay shook his head. "Get lost! This is private!" He turned invisible. "I know you're still there, I can see your tray." He turned visible again and walked away.

"Whoa Jay that was really mean," Cole said. Jay shook his head. "How do we know that we can trust him? Look you see what this is doing to me! It's corrupting me!" Jay exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _Jay you weren't the one who made Karloff lose so there's no reason for you to be guilty!_ I thought.

"So Laura, do are you single?" Cole asked. I started getting uncomfortable. Okay I might start liking Cole even less now. He's getting kinda weird. "Look yes I am and I'd prefer to stay single for now," I replied. I smiled inside at the disappointed look on his face. I'm sorry I don't really mind disappointing a guy that I just met.

"Well I think I'm done here!" I said. "Angie, Ethan, Eowyn, please meet me in my room. Excuse me." I stood up from the table and left to my room. They looked at each other strangely and got up to follow me.

"K, friend and sibling meeting!" I said sitting down on my bed. "So we know, at least Ethan and i do, that the Ninja are gonna do some spying and sneaking tonight. And ya know what we're gonna do? We're gonna follow them!" I exclaimed. "Are we agreed?" I asked putting my hand out.

"Oh yeah! Boo ya!" Ethan exclaimed punching at the air above him. Ok he just gets weirder all the time... He put his hand on top of mine.

"Wait we're gonna spy and sneak around against rules?" Eowyn asked. I nodded. "I'm in!" she exclaimed. She ran over to us and put her hand on top of Ethan's. "Well what about you Angie?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess I'm in," she said putting her hand on Eowyn's. "One two three, Go Ninja Go!" We through our hands in the air. We ran out of our room onto the balcony. Just our luck! We were right across from Kai's balcony!

"Ok guys we're about to do is gonna be very dangerous. I don't know if this'll help Ang, but you might have to use your force-field." She nodded. "Got it!" She started making her force-field and put it across from one balcony to the next. "Ok done!" she said. We started carefully walking across. It was really kinda slippery. For one second I thought I was gonna fall.

"Oh snap, I'm gonna die!" I said closing my eyes. Angie grabbed my hand. "Laura take it easy! You're not gonna fall." I nodded. "Right not gonna fall, not gonna fall," I continued to repeat to myself. I have a small fear of heights and an even bigger fear of falling. I still do have nightmares about it. Finally we made it to the other side.

"Going into stealth mode," I said waving my hand over my face. "We're in." Angie laughed. That was a little something from Lab Rats. Little did we know that later on... We stood in front of the door. I saw Kai laying on his bed.

"Ok, we're now in stealth mode but let us also go into, ninja mode," I said again waving my hand over my face. "Again we're in." We silently walked into his room. We hid behind some furniture and stayed there watching for a while and suddenly I saw Kai get up and walk out onto his balcony. Then Lloyd walked in followed my Cole. We just had to wait for Jay. This may take a while. We waited for a while and finally Jay walked in. We listened to them talk for a while when suddenly came the moment we had been waiting for.

"They're laying down on the bed! This is it guys! After they go we'll follow them!" I said in a low whisper. They nodded. Suddenly we heard them yell and then they were gone. "And... NOW!" We got up from our hiding place and went and laid on Kai's bed. I was in the middle. "Ok everyone hold onto the sheets we're about to fall!" I gabbed onto the sheets and pushed back on the pillow. BAM! We were in the secret place. I could hear the voices of the Ninja not too far away.

"Come on guys let's go!" I said. We let go o the bed and fell on the floor. We quickly got up and followed them. We were running when they stopped. There were booby traps! And we had also almost just run into the Ninja! That would've been bad.

"Guys wait until they go then we can go too," I said as quietly as possible. Soon they were up and moving and that meant we were too. We followed them as far as we could. In fact we followed them everywhere. There was one place though that we had forgotten. We were just running from the angry creepy people when suddenly the Ninja stopped.

"Uh-oh. Oh snap!" I said this time pretty loud. The Ninja, startled turned to us. They gasped. "What are you doing here?" they all exclaimed. We laughed nervously. "Well you see funny story," I started. Jay stopped on the floor.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! They're spies! Probably they're the ones who took Zane! And why else would thy know so much about us? I told you guys they're evil!" he said. I shook my head. "No we're not evil we're just- Uh-oh." I heard the giant snake. I looked behind us. The guards were coming!

"Guys there's a giant snake down there and we have to get out of here now!" I practically yelled. We couldn't go back. The only way was up. We had to climb up the wall. We started climbing it as fast as we could and finally we were back in Kai's bedroom.

"What the heck were you doing spying on us? I might just have to suspect that you're on Chen's side," Kai said.

"No we're not spies! We just wanted in on the action," I said. We all looked at each other and nodded. "And we also have something to tell you. We aren't exactly from this world. We're from another world." All of the Ninja's mouths dropped open.

"You're what!?" Jay yelled his question.

"Yes it may sound confusing but in our world you're not real. You're a TV show. We didn't even know Ninjago really existed until a couple days ago. And this isn't the first place that we've been to. First we went to a place called Middle Earth and we got there by a portal. Ethan wasn't with us then. And next we just appeared in a place called Narnia. And each time we've been needed to help with problems. And now by another portal we have come here. I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away."

They all looked at us in awe. I didn't exactly know how they would take this. I just hope that they wouldn't turn their backs on us. And if they did I knew one thing. We wouldn't. That I knew for sure.

* * *

 **And another chapter is done! Yes! I would really be happy if you would review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Out of the Game!

**Yes! Yet another chapter is out! Sorry that this took so long. I don't know how I am doing this and living...**

* * *

 **Kai's Pov.**

"Why would you do this? We thought we could trust you guys. How are we supposed to trust people who spy on us?" I asked. They looked like they didn't even have an answer to give us. "Well come on. We can't even trust most of the people here. And now we find out that you're no better than spies."

"Well we're no better than you! You were breaking the rules! And it's because we only wanted to see if we were right on knowing what was gonna happen," Ray said.

"Y-you know w-w-what was gonna happen?" Jay stuttered. "See I told you! Eeeviill!" he said stretching the word to make it more dramatic. Ray and her friends crossed their arms.

"Look, I'm sorry to have to say this, but, you're gonna have to go. I'm sorry. Now you guys are competition. You can't stay with us if you're gonna be spying on us. Go tell Chen what we were doing if you want. We can't stop you now," I said. They nodded, but Ethan looked really mad and Ray looked really upset. All in all they all looked really unhappy. Maybe I went a little too far...

"Fine. If you won't have us then don't. That doesn't mean we still won't be on your side though," Ray said. At the end her voice broke and she ran out of my room. The others followed her out. I sighed. Lloyd and Cole punched my arm. "Hey! What that for?"

"You know what it was for! We might have just lost the chance to have some friends here. They might have been able to help us find Zane," Lloyd said. I shrugged.

"Look, you never know who you can trust. This place could be full of spies," I said.

"Yeah the same reason why you shouldn't trust that girl Skyler," Cole said in their defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But they're probably against us now. Besides like I said, they're competition," I said. They shook their heads. Jay stepped up. "You know what guys, Kai is probably right. They never seemed to be trustworthy, and anyway, they're from another world! What if their world is an alien civilization? What if they go back to their world every night and give their leader reports about Ninjago? What if..."

"Jay stop it with the what ifs. I don't think that they are aliens planning an attack on Ninjago. You need to stop watching so much science fiction Jay," Lloyd said.

"I don't watch to much science fiction! You just never know when aliens could attack!" he said dramatically. Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'll tell them I'm sorry and that I overreacted the next time we see them. That is, if they haven't already turned on us," I said.

 **Laura (Ray's) Pov.**

I was so mad! I stormed into my room and slammed the door. That stupid, stupid Kai! Why did he have to do this? It's not like we're some aliens trying to attack. I just don't understand. I'm still gonna be on their side and I hope my friends will agree with me on that. I really don't want to get out yet.

I sat on my bed and laid down. I am so tired. This was a long day. A very, long day. It's like twelve o'clock at night. I don't usually stay up this late. Even on movie night! I'm not entirely excited about the next tournament. I have no idea who I'm gonna go against. Ugh! I might have to against one of my friends. I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"Why is life so hard!?" I exclaimed to myself sitting up. "And why did I have to be so stupid to follow the Ninja when I already knew what happened? Oh I can't stand me!" I sighed falling back down hard on the bed. "Ow." I can't wait for morning to come. I want to practice my elemental power more. You know what? Why don't I do it now? I sat up again and jumped off the bed. The lamp in my room was on. I turned to the beam of light and cupped my hands, taking the light of the lamp into them. _"If I am going to have light power, then I should be able to look at light directly. I should try it out first though,"_ I thought to myself. I turned and aimed at the mirror.

"Ready, aim, and fire!" I said aloud. Also this would help me to aim even though I was already pretty good at it. I would use this to practice hitting people in the eyes with my light rays. I through the beam of light at the mirror and it bounced back at me. I blinked. The light hurt a little but really it wasn't that bad. I did it again and again until my eyes were completely adjusted to the brightness. Is this healthy for my eyes?

Next test. I really don't wan to do this but if my power is light, I ought to be able to endure looking at intense light for a while. I started looking directly at the lamp. My eyes weren't watering! Maybe I was right about my eyes being able to resist light. This is so cool! I was glad that I had started training. It had gotten my mind off the whole non trust thing.

Time skip (the next day)

I walked out of my room and met up with my brother and two friends. We started heading down for breakfast. We didn't really talk much while we were in line until Angie broke the silence.

"So, what are we gonna do? I mean, the Ninja, kind hate us now. And I don't feel safe making friends with anyone else here. I wish we hadn't followed them!" she complained. I nodded.

"Yeah, me to but we can't change what has already happened. Maybe we should just ask them to give us another chance," I suggested.

"Why would they? I mean they _did_ catch us spying on them, and the _know_ that we came from another world," Eowyn said.

"Who cares? All I know is that it's Laura's fault!" Ethan said. Eowyn nodded. "Yeah Ethan's kinda right this time." I gasped. "It is not! You guys didn't have to agree to come with me! I could have just gone by myself!"

"Then why didn't you? At least they'd still trust us," Ethan snapped back. I crossed my arms and stomped my foot on the ground. "You know what? I'm not gonna sit with you guys. I'm gonna go find the Ninja and talk to them. I don't know if they'll except me but who knows? I have my ways," I said and stormed off.

 **Angie's Pov.**

Did we just get into a fight, again? This always happens when we're in another world! I mean it does happen when we're not in another world but why can't we just enjoy the time we have together without fighting? We argued the first time, the second time, and now the third!

"Eowyn did you really have to say that? You don't seem to know when to stop. And Ethan, you're a lefty! Lefties don't do that!" I said to them.

"What? It's not my fault she's so easily offended. I mean, get a grip already!" she said.

"What do you mean lefties don't do that? Maybe they do and you're not a lefty!" Ethan exclaimed. I looked at him in shock. "What? How could you!? Lefties stay true to their friends! You know what, I'm gonna go off by myself." I turned on my heel and left.

 _Maybe I'll just go over with Laura. She can't be mad at me anyway. I didn't do anything,"_ I thought to myself. But there is one problem. I have no idea where the Ninja are, and I have no idea where Laura went.

"Drat!" I said to myself. "Oh well I guess I'll have to find her myself." I turned and went the way which I thought I had seen her go. I'm pretty sure she went this way. I soon found her sitting with the Ninja. I guess she made up with them. I saw her talking. I decided to eves drop. What? That's how I find out secrets. It's the only right way to do it. I leaned in and this is what I heard.

"Look, I'm really sorry that we were spying on you. We aren't Chen's spies, and we aren't aliens. That's just how we find out what happens," Laura was saying.

"You are apologizing? I was gonna apologize to you guys. I'll have to say we've done quite a few things that aren't that good in our lives," Kai answered her. She nodded. I decided to just play casual and come in with them.

"Hey guys. How are you?" I asked casually.

"Nothing much Angie. Do you want to sit with us?" Kai asked. I nodded. "Sure." I came over and found a seat next to Laura. "Hey Laura sorry about how Ethan and Eowyn were acting."

"You don't have to apologize, I overreacted to it. I seem to always overreact," Laura answered. I smiled. "I do to sometimes. It's ok. Everyone does it sometimes. But we better hurry up and eat cause we are gonna have to go against some of these elemental fighters."

"Yep! I want to go check,"Laura said standing. She got up and left.

 **My Pov! The one that everyone's been waiting for! Me, me, me, ME! JK I don't love myself.**

I went to the bored to see who was against who. I really wanted to see who I would get if I got any. Well I wasn't against anyone this time, but Angie and Ethan were. Ethan was against Bolobo master of nature and Angie was against Nero master of the mind.

"Cool! That's who Ethan wanted to go against, I think," I said to myself. "It's a good thing Angie's got a force-field or she'd be out of the game." I turned around and went back to find the others. First I found Eowyn.

"Hey Eowyn sorry for overreacting like I did. And I fixed everything with the Ninja," I said. She nodded. "I'm sorry too. I know it wasn't all your fault I could have stayed back if I had wanted too," Eowyn answered. I smiled. "Let's go find Angie and Ethan."

We walked around to find Angie and Ethan and we found them where I had been before. "Hey guys. Whatcha lookin' at?" I asked.

"Oh who we're gonna face off against. I get master of the mind! That is so cool!" Angie said.

"Yeah well the last time someone got the master of the mind they..." I smacked Ethan before he finished his sentence. "Shut it!" I said. He crossed his arms.

"And look Ethan you get Bo-lo-bo for your guy," Eowyn said sounding out the name. Ethan nodded.

"I can't wait to watch you guys fight!" I exclaimed.

-Time skip-

Eowyn and I were sitting down with all the other people ready and waiting to watch Angie and Ethan destroy those people! Ok so I don't really want them to have their powers taken but I just want to have fun. I am so excited to see who wins. I'm betting on Angie and Ethan. Well of course I am you idiots! Ethan's my brother and Angie's my best friend!

"Are you nervous Eowyn? I mean for Angie and Ethan?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah for Ang, but for Ethan. Uh..." She and Ethan never really got along. For some reason Ethan had an eternal grudge on Eowyn and Ethan and Eowyn were always having competition.

"Oh whatever!" I said. Ethan and Angie walked up to us. "Well are you guys ready?" I asked. They looked at each other. "Uh, not really. But I want to stay in this so I have to obey the rules," Angie said.

"I'm ready for anything! I've wanted to do this for a long time!" Ethan said. Suddenly we heard a trumpet sound and we heard Chen announce, "Fighters to your places!" Eowyn and I hugged Angie and I gave Ethan a pat on the back. "Good luck guys," I said. They nodded.

"Griffin Turner master of speed, vs Gravis master of gravity. FIGHT!" Next we heard him say this, "Kai, master of fire, vs Ash master of smoke. FIGHT!" And then heard him say what we were waiting to hear. "Magma, master of lava, vs Bolobo master of nature. FIGHT!" We watched as Ethan fought Bolobo. Whenever he made a plant or vine Ethan would make lava come up and burn the plants. He was getting close.

"Shield, master of force-fields, vs Nero, master of the mind. FIGHT!" They were facing each other both ready to lung any chance they got. Angie turned toward the jade blade. Nero tried blocking her train of thought with his mind abilities but she was too quick for him and she put up a force-field.

"Yes! Angie's got him!" I exclaimed. She started running up to get the jade blade dodging his mind waves. But one she missed. She lost control of her power and Nero took over her mind. He ran up and got the jade blade. Nero had won.

"Noooooo!" I yelled and and banged my head on my knees. Angie was out of the game. "Shield master of force-fields looses. Nero master of the mind, moves on."

* * *

 **Oh no! Angie is out of the game! Who will get out next? Will Ethan stay in? Or will he get crushed?**


	5. Chapter 5 Versus and Ninja Roll

**I am sorry that I had this on hiatus for so long but I needed to work on some others.**

* * *

 **Angie's Pov.**

I was taken by the guards to Chen. I just got my powers why did they have to take them from me!? It's not fair! Just take one power and leave it at that! If you were gonna be jealous that your wife and daughter are elemental then why get married to her? I mean seriously if you didn't want a wife that had elemental powers and were gonna fuss over then don't get married!

I was thrown on the ground in front of Chen. He clapped. "Ooh goody another elemental fighter for me to take powers from! What does this one have? And what's her name? " he asked. I didn't answer. "Well come on answer!" he yelled at me. I sighed in anger.

"My name, is Shield. And why do you need to know my power? Just take it if you're going to take it!" I said.

"Fine, fine. Bring me my staff!" Chen said. One of the freaky people came and brought him his staff. He pointed it at me and started using ice to take away my power. He was using Zane's power. I winced as I felt him taking my power away from me. It was paining. I gasped as I lost my strength. He yelled at me to get up.

"Guards. Take her to, the factory!" Chen yelled. I was confused. What's the factory? Well looks like I'm gonna find out. The dragged me down to a dark room with a lot of workers. I saw the guys Carloff there. It's a noddle factory! I wonder if we can eat any of the food...

 **Laura's Pov.**

Well Ethan is still in the game but Angie is out! What do we d without her, I am now stuck! I don't know she was like my adviser. Hehe and I'm the leader. But hwat is a leader supposed to do without an adviser? I know I have Eowyn and Ethan but they're a little, I dunno how to explain. Whenever I was upset she always had something to say.

"Guys what are we going to do? She's out of the tournament!" I exclaimed. They shrugged.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know!? Besides, you're older," Ethan said. I through my hands in the air. "Well what do we do now?" I asked.

"Maybe talk to the Ninja, I don't know!" Eowyn said. I nodded. "Yeah, let's go talk to them." I think I know where they might be. It's almost time for the next tournament, I know that that is where they'll be because of what Chen has done. Poor Cole. We walked out to where everything was shown and we saw all the elemental masters standing around, including the Ninja. We walked up to them.

"Guys! Look at this!" Kai said as we came near. We leaned. Yes, I was right, nothing had changed since we had gotten there. Nothing at all. Jay and Cole were made to fight each other. But things would turn out, okay. At least they'd stop all there fighting. Suddenly they were called to go down to where they would be fighting. We went up to sit somewhere. well stand somewhere, and waited for Lloyd and Kai to get up there.

"Well we did everything we could," Kai said, meaning about Jay and Cole fighting each other. "You did well," Garmadon said. Lloyd smiled. "Sometimes I listen to you." he said. Serious why do I think he is just so cute sometimes? It's weird because, he's a lego, I men will be when I am in Earth and... Well I'll make it an exception, since I am a lego or uh, am on TV, I can like a lego. What? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! Hey I bet you liked a character that you made up yourself! So who are you to judge?

The bar doors lifted up and Cole and Jay lunged at each other fighting with their elements and firing names at each other. So far it wasn't going well. Then Cole knocked Jay over. Then he took off his mask. "Jay we need to stop this! We're fighting each other when we should be helping each other. Look I didn't mean to hurt you Jay," Cole said.

"Oh yeah, trick me so you can catch me off guard. Not gonna happen," Jay said firing up his lightning.

"No Jay, I'm serious. We used to be good friends. What happened to us?" Cole asked. Jay stopped his lightning. "Well I was upset about losing Nya, but I was more upset, about losing you," Jay said. Yes! I love it when the renew their friendship!

"Okay we've got to work this out. Attack me…but not too hard okay?" Jay nodded and they started fighting each other without elemental powers. We watched as they fought. I couldn't say, 'Go Jay' or 'Go Cole'. It wouldn't be right. Because they're both my friends. I just like Jay better. Soon Chen got bored and sent out these car-like things, that had blades on them, that if you weren't careful, would slice you into pieces. Cole and Jay were now working together to destroy them, and eventually stopped all of them. "Whoo hoo! Go Jay and Cole! Go Jay and Cole!" I was saying as quietly as possible. When Chen realized what was going on, he made it so that they couldn't work together. He started to make the floor fall out from beneath them. "No!" me and Ethan couldn't help but exclaim.

Cole jumped and ran over to the jade blade and grabbed it. It looked like he was going to win, but then he threw it to Jay who caught it. "We have a looser!" Chen exclaimed. He pushed a button and Cole fell down. "Noooooooo!" I yelled. Then I realized that he was supposed to be my competition. "I mean, yay?"

"Okay Cole is gone so what are we going to do now?" I asked as we stood. "I don't know, but all we know, is that Cole will find a way to get out. And right now our first priority, is finding Zane." The next people who fought were Skylar and Jacob, master of amber and sound. Kai was cheering for Skylar.

"Are you sure we should be sitting together. I mean it makes the fact that we fight together more obvious," I said. They shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, that makes us more of a target I guess," Kai answered. I nodded. We watched, and I anxiously waited for the winner. In the end Skylar won.

"Attention all elemental masters. Because you have done so well, you will all get shiny pretty things. But, because Jay and Cole defied me, and fought together your pennies will all be taken away," Chen said throwing the jewels in his hand behind him. "And tonight you will all sleep in the same room." I sighed.

We headed to one big room, where we changed (in a changing room not in front of each other) and got into our very hard and uncomfortable beds. Ugh, boy is my back gonna be stiff…

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

* * *

We were awakened in the middle of the night and had skates put on our feet. We were confused at first but then they told us that we were supposed to have a skating competition. I put my hands behind my back and rubbed it. "Ugh my back feels horrible! How are we supposed to go in a skating competition like this?" I asked. Laura shrugged.

"I know! Mine feels the same! I feel my spine was either pushed down and made shorter, or stretched and stiffened. I have slept on floors softer than that bed," Laura answered. I nodded. "Do you know how to skate?" I asked. She shrugged again.

"It's been a long time since I've skated but I think I'll get the hang of it. I _know_ I'm better than Kai," she said signaling to Kai, who was edging across the floor, complaining about how he hated skates. We snickered. "I hope." Jay was skating around like it came naturally. "Ha ha! I love skating!" Jay exclaimed. I mentally facepalmed. Jay always finds a way to laugh. We were brought to the skating rink. I was going against Chamille. She's tricky. She's already found my weakness.

Everyone chose sides. It seemed like everyone was on Chamille's side, until Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn joined us. I am glad we have them here, or we would be sunk. "Ready… Go!" Chen yelled and we were skating down the ring. Well, most of were. Kai was edging along it slowly as possible. I mentally facepalmed.

We skated around the rink, and we came around a few seconds after Chamille. Then Shadow came and pushed my back. Hard. I fell over and Chamille got ahead of me. Laura and Ethan came over and helped me up. "Come on Lloyd. You got this. You can do it!" they encouraged me. I nodded and skated around with Jay, and Laura, Ethan, and Eowyn not far behind, and Kai… farther than anyone.

-time skip because I am too lazy to write the whole thing-

I lifted up the jade blade. "No! Lloyd can't win! He cheated!" "He didn't cheat! Lloyd won fair and square!" "My tournament, my rules."  
"Hey if Lloyd is out, so am I," master of invisibility said. "Us too," Jay said. Then everyone joined in. "How can you have a tournament with no one to fight?" Skylar asked. Chen crossed his arms. "Fine. He wins. Chamille loses." Suddenly a hole opened up under Chamille and she fell. We one this round. But there are still others to come…

* * *

 **Sorry, this one was… a little short. I hope you liked it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6 Soon To Be Taken

-the banquet-

 **Laura's Pov.**

We were at the banquet after the Tournament. I know it's gonna happen, but I really wanna try to keep this alliance together. If only Chen wasn't such a cheater, liar, and a traitor. Oh wait, if he wasn't, we wouldn't be here right now! Ugh, why does life have to be so complicated? I really need to stop asking myself that same question every single day, because I seriously do. Griffin Turner, (speedy guy) leaned over to us and whispered, "I tried to enlist Shadow, but he refused." We nodded. Shadow is creepy, but he's not the spy… Suddenly Chen stood.

"I know that you all think that I am stealing your powers when you lose," he started. "The truth is… I am!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked surprised except, Ethan and I. Eowyn was even surprised, because she didn't really know what was going on. "But," Chen began again. "whoever wins the tournament, will receive my staff with all the powers," he said. I didn't believe it. Of course who should? Chen is a filthy liar and a traitor! He would never keep his word. Lloyd stood.

"No you won't! You're lying! Neuro read Clouse's mind! He saw the spell!" he said. I stood then. "Lloyd is right! He did! Tell him Neuro!" I said. Clouse glared at Neuro. "I actually cannot remember what I saw. All if a blur actually," he said. All these people are lying just to get them out of trouble! It's not fair! I wouldn't. I always try to tell the truth. Then to top it all off, Griffin stood and said, "You just want the staff for yourself Lloyd! You're the one who is lying here!"  
"No he is not!" I defended him. "Don't worry about it Laura," he said, and sat back down. "Well… There goes our alliance," I mumbled.

"We need proof. Proof that Chen is stealing our powers for himself," Jay said, while a kabuki servant was bothering him. "Ugh stop it!" he said. Then she removed her fan from in front of her face revealing herself as Nya. "Jay it's me. Nya. I heard what happened between you and Cole. That was really good of you both," she said.  
"Nya! What are you doing here?" Jay asked. "I'm undercover. But listen," she said to the Ninja, though Ethan, Eowyn, and I were listening. "How do you think Chen knows about your alliance? Someone in your group must be a spy," she said. I could feel their eyes on us. I knew that they were slightly suspicious of us. Well, I could mostly tell that Jay was looking our way. I mean, he did call us evil right? Then Skylar walked over and handed Kai a piece of red paper. Cole's message.

"This says that your friends are going to escape tonight. You're lucky I got this. It could have gotten into the wrong hands," Skylar said. Kai smiled. "I'm glad we've got someone we can trust," he said. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Why? Whhhy? Now she knows, now she knows! I should have tried to get it. Ugh why me?

"So who do you think is the spy?" Jay asked, while still glaring at us. "I have my suspicions," Lloyd answered, glaring at Shadow.

-Time skip-

We were all gathered in Kai's room to see who the spy was. I am soooo glad I don't have a snake tattoo on my back. That would bring me out unlucky. They checked everyone except for us, Skylar and Shadow. "But we're your friends, do you have to check us? I mean it's kinda awkward you know me having to show y back to a boy and then I don't even have the tattoo so…" Eowyn wa saying, but Kai cut her off because she was kind of annoying him.

"Just show me your back!" he snapped. "Okay, okay, geez," Eowyn said. I smirked. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," I mumbled to Ethan out of the side of my mouth. Kai shot me a death glare. If looks could kill… "Hey! I heard that!" he said.  
"Sorry!" I said quickly. "Okay, Ethan, you're next," Kai said. Ethan nodded and went over for Kai to check him. "Okay you're all good. Laura come over." I nodded and walked over. It took part of the strap off my shirt, and then was sent back when there was no tattoo.

"I'm sorry we gotta do this Skylar. We need to see everyone," Kai said. "Don't you trust me? I gave you're the fortune isn't that proof enough?" she asked. "I'm sorry. We need to see everyone," he answered.  
"Hey where's Shadow?" Griffin asked. We looked around. He was gone! "He escaped through his own shadow!"  
"We have to find him," Lloyd said. Then Shadow appeared. "I ain't your ally, and I ain't your spy either!" Shadow said. Then he disappeared again. "Find him!" Lloyd exclaimed. We tried to catch him, but he kept disappearing, and when Lloyd tried to catch him, the large picture of Kai fell on Jay crushing his leg. Then Shadow disappeared altogether and Neuro claimed that he was the spy.

"Skylar I'm sorry," Kai said. Skylar turned looked back without turning. "If you still think I'm your spy, look at my back," she said. She showed him her back, which appeared to not have a tattoo. Then they all left. We went to our rooms and stayed there by ourselves. They thought Shadow was the spy, but I really knew who it was all along…

Time skip on the blimp

Wow, we're really high up. W-what if we fall? Oh no! We're gonna have to! What if I don't get a parachute? What if I plummet into the ocean and die? What if I plummet to the ground and die? What if I am too scared to catch the parachute? Ahhh so many what ifs!  
I was hold my breath, waited for at the last minute to fall.

"Okay is anyone else terrified that we are gonna die!?" I exclaimed. I know it was a little irrational, but I have a slight fear of heights, and a really bad fear of the feeling you get when you fall. Which is not good if you are a thousand feet in the sky and are about to be dropped to the ground.

"Uh, maybe a little. But don't you think you're being a little irrational?" Lloyd asked me. I nodded and took a deep breath. "I know. I know. It's just so hard not to be scared, I mean, I almost cried on a fair ride! Though it was one of my worst fears. Falling," I said. He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think we'll fall," he said. Boy he was wrong… Neuro walked out into the cockpit to see no one was driving the blimp.  
Then we heard Chen announce, "Today will be a little different than the other days. Today you will not be looking for jadeblades, but for Nya. The one who captures her, will move on to the final round. "Nya?" Kai asked moving up to the front. Then they realized that she had the spell. "I will soon be opening the bottom of the blimp and you will all get a parachute. Oh, wait Garmadon is there? Oh then I was wrong. I must have miscounted. Good-bye!" Then the bottom opened. I screamed. I tried to grab a parachute but I couldn't.  
"I just have to let go of my fear, if I just trust God won't let me fall, and that I will be able to get that parachute, I can do it! Yes, I can do everything through Christ who strengthens me," I whispered. I tried grabbing one, and I finally caught it. Yes! I'm saved! I put it on my back, and slowly glided to the ground.

 **Angie's Pov.**

"All clear!" Karloff called. Then Cole and Zane jumped out from behind some boxes. "Cole!" I exclaimed. "You escaped!" I said. He nodded. "Angie, this is Zane. Zane, this is Angie. She's a friend of ours," Cole said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Zane," I answered and shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too Angie," he said.

"I analyzed the sewer systems, and everyone will be able to fit, but only by a slim margin," Zane said. I nodded. I can't wait escape! I wonder how the others are faring though… Suddenly some guards threw Dareth in the factory. Karloff looked at Dareth, and then said, "By how slim a margin?" the Cole crumbled up the plans.

"It won't work let's find another plan," he said. I held in a laugh. Okay, I'm gonna go help them with the plans. While trying to help I couldn't stop worrying about how my friends were doing. What if Chen already has them, or what if they broke the rules and they were fed to the snake? Or what if… Oh I need to stop it with the what ifs!

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

Okay find Laura, find Laura, find Laura… Okay I can't find Laura so… Find Ethan, find Ethan, find Ethan… Ugh! Can't find either, okay so find… Angie? No Angie is out of the Tournament. Oh, poor Angie! And I have no idea how this is going to turn out I mean Laura never even bothered to explain. Ugh! This is so frustrating!

I continued to walk on, then I saw this awesome looking car. "Ooh, this is promising," I said to myself and walked up to it. I came to it and climbed up it. Yes! Score one for Eowyn! Now, to find this Nya girl… Okay so she may be a friend of the Ninja, but I need to stay in, and who knows if they are trust worthy! I mean, we only like just met them. As soon as I grabbed the controls it turned all my favorite colors.  
"Sweet!" I exclaimed. I grabbed out sunglasses (no idea where those came from) and put them on. "Okay, how do I work this thing," I mumbled looking around for the starting thingy. Ooh, a lever! I pulled it and then it started. "Yasss!" I exclaimed. I drove it through the forest, and passed some other elemental masters. I smirked and as I passed yelled, "I got swag!" Then they looked at me weirdly. Huh, they're just jealous that they don't got this much swag.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

I gotta find Nya! As soon as I do, I'm gonna tell the Ninja. Not to mention I wanna be the first to find her, so I'll be called awesome, and they'll say I'm such a good friend and… What am I thinking? There is like a zero percent chance of me finding her! Besides, Lloyd is gonna do that. Stupid Green Ninja! I wish I was the center of attention.

I continued to walk when I spotted an awesome motorcycle. Forgetting that Chen had tracking devices on them, I ran over and jumped onto it. "Awesome! This is so cool! Time to kick some butt!" I exclaimed. Suddenly it turned bright red, dark red, and black. "Oh. My. Goodness." I started it up and started it. While I was driving through the forest I was surrounded by Chen's men. Uh-oh…

"This is the end of the Tournament," Clouse said. He is so creepy! "Wait, wait. You said…" Oh right… Never trust Chen to keep his word! Ugh. Why do I have to be caught in this mess? They took me, and then through me in a dungeon with the others that were left. Laura, and Eowyn were there too.

"Hey guys. You got caught to?" I asked. They nodded. "Yep. And probably for the same reason. You take one of his vehicles?" Eowyn asked. I nodded. "Yes, yes I did. What about you Laura? Uh I can't believe I was so absent minded!" I cried.

"No, I didn't take one of the things Chen left. I actually remembered that Chen wasn't trust worthy!" she exclaimed. Eowyn crossed her arms. "Well you didn't even bother to tell me what was going on!" she said. "Well how was I supposed to know that you didn't know?" She shrugged. "I don't know! You were just, supposed to." Laura groaned.

"Am I the only one who is under control here? Ugh, girls. We just gotta focus on what is happening now and not what is gonna happen," I said calmly. "h who am I kidding! I just got my powers and now I'm gonna lose them! This is so unfair!" Laura gave me a slybrow, and Eowyn just gave me a weird face. "What? Just a second ago you guys were blaming each other for getting caught. Who are you to judge?" I asked. They nodded.

"He's got a point there," Laura said. Then we were brought to Chen, where Skylar was standing. "Lloyd will save us! I know he will!" Jay said. Chen laughed. "Oh, I'm planning on it," he said. Skylar looked at Kai sadly, and Kai looked at her brokenheartedly.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Yay! It was longer. Thanks for reading a reviewing. Now please continue to do so. XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Taken

**Laura's Pov.**

We were all taken up together, chains tied around our hands, made of vengestone so we couldn't use our elemental powers. And I once thought you couldn't do that. I sighed. I wish I could break these stupid chains! I tried slipping my hands out, but with no avail. How do they get cuffs that fit you perfectly? We were thrown onto our knees and we looked up as Chen entered on his anti-gravity throne thingy.

"Why did you do it Skylar? And when you know he needs your element to complete the spell," Kai said.

"I had no choice. He's my father, and he's always gotten whatever he wants," she answered. "Well whoever planned for me to fall for you, it worked," Kai said. She looked slightly surprised, but then she smiled to herself. They NEED to end up together. Okay this isn't the time. Our powers are about to get drained out of us! Chen pointed his staff at us. "Okay I am bored. Let's get on with it!" I braced myself. I felt all the energy getting sucked out of me. And it hurt so much! I can take pain I can take pain! Okay this abnormal pain! I gasped as the last of the pain left me. I collapsed on the ground. I looked up at Chen, my eyes practically burning with fire.

"You'll never get away with this…Chen! You'll see! Evil…never…wins!" I exclaimed slowly. He laughed. "Actually you are wrong. It often wins! Ha ha!" I groaned. Stupid Chen! And where is Lloyd? He should be here by now!

 ***skipping Lloyd's Pov because there was too little of it***

We were working in the factory since our powers had already been taken. I feel so useless! Ugh. I have never felt this way, but now that I know I was supposed to have powers I feel horrible. Suddenly I saw two people pop up. Cole, and a robot guy. Must be Zane.

"Cole!" I exclaimed and hugged him. "Laura this is Zane," he said. "Nice to meet you Zane," I said smiling and shaking his robot hand.

"Cole has told me a lot about you Laura," Zane said shaking my hand. Well obviously since Zane knows my name. Cole blushed. Seriously why me? Cole seems to like me and I don't like him. (sorry Cole) And Lloyd thinks nothing of me except of being his friend. Life is so hard and confusing.

"Heheh. Now I don't have to tell you who I am I guess," I stated. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and scared the heck out of me. "What the…!?" I gasped and turned around to see Angie laughing her head off. I smiled.

"Oh I missed you much I could kill ya!" I said and punched her lightly then hugged her. "I am so glad you are okay! I missed you so much it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you even thought it was only a few days ago," I said.

"I am so glad you are all here. Well, it would be nice if we had our powers, but you know, it's not so bad since we didn't even have the powers before we got here it's not so bad," she said. I shrugged.  
"How you stay positive when we just got these and lost them, I don't know," I said. She shrugged. "Ah the art of positive thinking!" Jay said walking by with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face.

"Oh Jay," I sighed. "How and when are we gonna get out of here?" I asked. "We're working on it now," Zane said.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

*in the night*

We snuck into the palace unnoticed until I triggered a dang trip wire. "Darn," I mumbled at my clumsiness. In a matter of two seconds we were surrounded.

"I'll hold them off! You guys go!" Nya said and we went on, just to encounter Clouse. "You go Lloyd. I will fight him off," my father said. I nodded, just when another one Chen's traps opened up beneath me and I fell.  
Luckily I landed safely on the ground. Suddenly there was a torch light a Kai appeared holding a torch since of course his fire had been taken. "Lloyd, this way!" he whispered loudly. I nodded and got up and followed him.

"How did you escape?" I asked. "I snuck out when Chen wasn't looking. C'mon we have to get out of here," he said. I shook my head.

"No I need to fight Chen. We can't just leave," I answered. He shook his head and looked slightly sorry. "I'm sorry Lloyd. This is for your own good," he said and then the light went out.

"Kai! Kai where are you?" I asked. It was completely dark. A few minutes went by but finally light appeared. But when I looked around I wasn't underground anymore, I was with Chen!

"You turned Kai against me?" I exclaimed. He laughed. "Yes, yes I did. Now I can defeat you. Remember only one can remain," he said evilly. I fought him as best as I could, but it wasn't working! He had too many powers, and he was weakening me. Finally he hit me as hard as he could, and I blacked out.

 **Nya's Pov.**

I woke up in a large dungeon chained to a post. Garmdon was chained to the one next to me. The room was filled with skeletons and skulls. That is terrible. *sighs* This is just great. Suddenly Clouse, Chen and Skylar entered the room.

"Lloyd has been defeated. His power will be taken soon," Chen said. I struggled to get free. "How were you able to defeat him!? That's not possible," I yelled. Then Kai entered looking down.

"I'm sorry sis. Lloyd never stood a chance alone," Kai said. I was angry and disappointed at my brother. I can't believe he'd do that!

"You turned the Ninja against themselves? How dare you Chen!" He grabbed Skylar and threatened her and said he would let her go if Chen released them. Chen only laughed.

"You are bluffing. You would never do that, now that you've reformed," Chen said. Garmadon released Skylar and Skylar looked at her father in disbelief. Clouse opened a door in front of us and said.

"My pet will be hungry after it's nap," he said.

"Kai, this isn't you! You're not like this! Don't do this Kai!" I exclaimed. They started to leave and Kai winked at us showing that is was a trick.

* * *

 **Sorry that, that chapter was a bit short. I had the horrible curse called writers block. Anyway I hope you liked it.**


	8. AN Be Back Soon!

**I won't be updating any stories from tomorrow, until next Friday. I'm going camping with my family in Maine for three days then I am going to New Hampshire and staying in a cabin for the rest of the time. I might still be able to talk to people though.**

 **-LovetheLORD**


	9. Chapter 8 Taken Back

**Laura's Pov.**

We had figured out a way to get out of the factory, using a roto jet. Cole continued to complain and say that they couldn't use it because they were underground. Against his will we continued to work on it. Under a tarp Jay put together the parts and had almost finished the roto jet, when suddenly Karlof called out, "Guard coming! Hide jet." Jay put the tarp over it.

"Master Chen is having a feast celebrating the Green Ninja's defeat. He needs noodles now," the Zugu guard said.

"Uh it almost finished. Just a few more kinks we need to work out. Once it's finished, noodles will fly out of here," Karlof said. "Uh yeah it'll be done soon and Master Chen will have all the noodles he could want. There are just a few more things," Eowyn lied.  
"No. Chen needs noodles now," he said and pulled off the tarp. The guards all gasped. "This isn't a noodle machine!" he exclaimed angrily. Karlof smirked.  
"That's the kink," he said. Angie, Eowyn, Ethan and I hid behind the roto jet while Cole jumped into it and began firing at the guards but the engine overheated and stopped firing.

"Uh that's not good," I said. "No it's not… C'mon we gotta turn it to fire," Ethan answered. They started pushing it in one direction, and fired two missiles into the wall and they pushed it through.

"Take that!" Ethan and I exclaimed looking back. We stuck our tongues out at them like very immature teenagers. Oh wait…

-Time skip-

We crashed in through the wall of where Nya and Garmadon had been kept, just as the giant snake was about to eat Nya. Cole shot the ceiling and it fell on the snake. I looked at it for a minute with my own little awkward silence.

"Now that, is kinda disturbing. It was even disturbing when we weren't actually here," I said. Cole looked at me confused.

"Huh? You've seen this before?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"Well uh…No! Of course not that'd just be weird! Even if we are from another world," I lied. We walked out from behind the roto jet. Nya ran over and hugged Zane.

"Oh Zane! You're back!" she cried. Zane turned his head around backwards, which in my opinion is really, really creepy… "My back? What is on my back?" he asked in a confused tone.

"C'mon. We have to stop the ceremony," I said. "And save Lloyd." We all got behind the roto get and started pushing it out again. "Oh and Nya. Spoiler alert, Kai may currently be corrupted by Chen's staff and trying to become all powerful and kill Lloyd and Skylar," I said. She gasped.

"What the heck? I thought he was faking being evil!" Nya exclaimed. I nodded. "He was, but now he's not so we may wanna go faster. I know the correct time. C'mon people move it!" I said, and they all started pushing faster. We blasted the wall and came out just as Kai was about to use the staff on Skylar and Lloyd. Boy that was close. Kai grabbed the staff right before Chen did and broke it. I felt a sudden surge go through my body. I put my hands together and then spread them apart. Two long bright light beams shot across the room. Yes! My powers are back! Ethan made to lava circles around his hands, Angie put a force-field around herself, and Eowyn turned herself the colors of the guards. All our powers are back!  
We used our elements to defeat the guards and fight our way out of the large hall. But when we had done that, we didn't notice Chen, Clouse, Skylar and few guards escape.

In the end, we had control of the island. Kai was feeling pretty downcast, since Skylar was gone. We reassured him that we would find her.

"Don't worry Kai, we'll find Skylar eventually," Nya and I told him. He nodded.

"It's funny. I came here to find an old friend," Kai started gesturing to Zane who currently had his funny switch on, and I was trying my best not to laugh hysterically at it. "But I didn't expect to make a new ones," he finished.

"We didn't even expect to be here. There are so many surprises in life. You never know when another one will pop up," I answered.

* * *

 **Sorry that was really short but I am having writer's block for this. The next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Chapter 9 Facing Our Fears

**Angie's Pov.**

We've made it so that there is no way off of the island. I don't exactly think it's a good idea, and Laura and Ethan know it's not a good idea, but they don't want to mess with the plot too much and everyone is so excited about their victory that they are basically leaving them alone about it. At least we know how this is gonna end. Well, sort of. I'm not exactly sure how much we've really changed. So it may or may not end very well. Because when you travel into other worlds things kinda change. When we were in Middle Earth, Laura told Gandalf which way to go, and that brought up suspicions on us.

Kai's still upset about Skylar. Poor guy. I know that Skylar will come back, and I have told him that, just I don't think he knows that I really do know that she is coming back. Though I'm not sure if they'll end up together. You only see her a few times afterwards. Anyway, things are going pretty smoothly… I just hope that they, oh wait, nevermind.

Griffin came speeding up to us with a worried look on his face. "Guys, Neuro got a message from Skylar. She's escaped and she says that Chen has found out that he can use her powers to make the spell," he said quickly. We gasped. Haha, time for some real action now. I really wanted to do some fighting, not just work in a noodle factory and keep guards away from finding out what were up to. Laura left with Cole and Garmadon, Ethan left with Zane and I left with Kai. We drove around in the forest looking for Skylar.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Kai asked me a couple of times. Each time I answered that I hadn't seen her. This jungle is so dense I can't really see through the trees so I don't know… Oh wait I think I can see her! Yes that's her!

"Kai I think that's her! Isn't that her?" I asked excitedly. He nodded.

"Yeah that's her! You have a good eye Angie," Kai answered. I smiled.  
"Thanks Kai," I said. Skylar was being chased my one of those creepy guards and Kai and I saved her by crushing the guards' bike. Kai jumped onto rocketboard, Skylar jumped on her own and I jumped on one too. A Zugu guard started up after us and started firing at me. I put up my elemental shield and the lazars bounced off and nearly hit him. I laughed.

"Haha! Take that sucker!" I exclaimed. I joined up with Kai and Skylar and we were flying when we were ambushed by the two stupid guards and they threw a net over us that made our powers useless. Then they captured us.

 **Ethan's Pov.**

Okay I know, Zane's my favorite but his panicking is kind of weirding me out! I can't see any dragon and I keep telling Zane that! Well PIXAL and I keep telling him that but he still sees it! I kind of feel bad for the dude but this is getting ridiculous.

"Zane there isn't anything there. You're freezing the cave for no reason! There's no dragon at all! Can't you understand? I know I'm here, and I'm seeing things just as well as you are, but it's all in your head Zane!" I told him.

 _"You're the white Ninja Zane, the Ninja of Ice!"_ PIXAL told him. Zane was still hyperventilating.

"I am not the white ninja. I am not the white ninja," Zane repeated over and over again to himself. Then I heard PIXAL say, _"Who are you then?"_ Zane looked down. "I am not the white ninja. I am not the white ninja!" he exclaimed and then he looked up. "I am the Titanium Ninja!" he said. I pumped my fist. Yes! Love this part! "And you, are not real," Zane said.

Suddenly Zane just appeared under a glowing blue dragon that looked very similar to Lloyd's dragon, except blue. I gasped. "Wo it's more awesome in real life!" I exclaimed and climbed onto the dragon and we flew out of the cave. Time to find the others.

 **No Pov.**

-Time skip Chen has taken the powers-

"We can't get to Ninjago in time!" Laura exclaimed.

"I'll have to go by myself," Lloyd said. Laura gasped and ran over to Lloyd.  
"Lloyd you can't go! It's too dangerous with all those Anacrondri. If you go you're taking me with you!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.  
"But I'm the only one with a dragon," Lloyd answered. Suddenly there was the sound of dragon wings flapping. Everyone looked up.

"Not anymore!" Zane and Ethan exclaimed together. Zane was on his own dragon! Lloyd wasn't the only one. Laura sighed. She really wanted to get alone with Lloyd at some point, but what was the point now? He didn't even like her. Why'd it have to be Cole? She smiled up at Lloyd who was a good six inches taller than her.

"Even if Zane has a dragon, you're still special," she said quietly. Lloyd smiled.

"How'd you do that?" Jay exclaimed/asked.

"We all have this power. But to gain it, we must face our fears," Zane said. "I faced my fear, and now you all can face yours." Laura shuddered.

"But I have to jump. That's my fear, and it's my biggest fear," Laura said in a shaky voice. Jay shook his head.

"C'mon just believe!" Jay exclaimed. Laura groaned. Jay jumped off the wall and suddenly a lightning blue dragon appeared under him to stop his fall and after he went others went. Laura still couldn't go. Even Eowyn, Ethan and Angie could do it.

"I can't do it!" Laura exclaimed. Lloyd was still there trying to get her to jump. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She turned her eyes away slightly along with her head. He gently turned her face towards his.

"You can do this! I know you can!" he said firmly to her. She shook her head.  
"Lloyd I can't! You don't understand!" she told him. Suddenly he kissed her roughly on the cheek, making her be quiet at once. Laura blushed crimson red and so did Lloyd. They both looked away. "L-lloyd. W-why d-did you d-do th-that?" she asked. Lloyd scratched the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry Laura. I dunno what got into me," he said. She blushed and smiled.  
"It's okay Lloyd," she answered and leaned in and kissed him back on the cheek, causing him to turn even redder and getting a few snickers from the Nina who were hovering on their dragons.

"Uh why don't we just use my dragon for now?" he asked nervously. She nodded and he grabbed her hand and made his dragon. "We fight together!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We fight as one!" Laura wrapped her arms around him tightly not looking down. She laid her head on his shoulder. All she thought about was that Lloyd had kissed her on the cheek. She didn't even give a thought that when Lloyd said, 'We fight as one' he was foreshadowing to nearly two years in the future…

* * *

 **OMW two months and I haven't updated! I can't believe it! I am so sorry! At least I didn't give up on this story.**


	11. Chapter 10 Complications

**OMW another story which has reached ten chapters! I am really doing well over here! Lol.**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

We were a day behind Chen. No doubt he had already attacked. I mean yeah he doesn't but we've changed so much already! And so much as changed… Too much it seems. Cole didn't get jealous when Lloyd kissed me, he only chuckled. I mean if he _really_ liked me than why would he just laugh? And the fact that Lloyd even kissed me at all is…is mind blowing on my part. He doesn't even like me so…He's probably just making fun of me. He knows I like him and I bet he doesn't care.  
I sighed sadly as a few tears fell from my eyes. I held them in as best as I could. I didn't want him seeing me cry. Unfortunately, he sensed something was…out of the ordinary.

"You okay Laura?" he asked turning his head back and looked at me. I looked down.  
"Uh yeah I'm okay," I lied.  
"You sure? You look kind of upset," he said in a naturally worried tone. I sighed.  
"We can talk about it later," I told him. He seemed satisfied with that answer and then turned back around. I sighed. I don't really know if I can talk about it later.

We got to Ninjago city and when the people saw Skylar and Garmadon they scared because of them being serpentine. Meaning we got here before the attack! I guess we didn't change that. After looking around the city we went to Nya's samurai X cave. The place was so cool!

"This place is awesome!" Ethan exclaimed. Then he walked over to me. "You know Laura I might get Nya to give me technology lessons,' he whispered. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

They were tracking the Anacondrai army and found twenty of Chen's trucks heading to the villages.  
"Twenty trucks could hold two hundred serpentine," Zane stated. That be a lot of serpentine… Wait if we go after them then…

"I don't think going after them is a good idea. We'll have to split up, and we'd all get separated, and some people may have to go with others because it'd be too hard, and it's just plain complicated!" I said.

"Everything will be fine Laura. Trust me," Lloyd said smiling. I tried to say something back, I mean I've never been good at comebacks but I wanted to say something to make us not go, because it was a trap but his smile is…so cute and irresistible!

"Okay fine," I heard myself saying. Dang you and your weakness to his smile! We got ready and I got onto Lloyd dragon with him and we flew off following the trucks ready to corner them. I sighed in nervousness. Well…not really nervousness, but fear. I was afraid. Very afraid. And that's why I can't make my own dragon. Then again there are upsides to not being able to make my own dragon. I sighed happily as I laid my head against Lloyd. Now this is worth not having my own dragon. For a second I thought I saw him turn slightly red. Only my imagination… I sighed heavily.

We flew over a bridge where one truck was about to drive over and Lloyd blasted the bridge with his energy and it exploded into a million pieces. The truck stopped unable to pass over. I laughed. "That is beyond cool!" I exclaimed. We flew to the next truck and stopped it on a mountain and the doors flew open. Suddenly Wu called us.

"Lloyd stop the chase! It was a trap!" he said. We looked into the doors and they were empty! Not a single Anacondrai. I could sense Lloyd's fear.  
"Lloyd…" I started. Suddenly the dragon disappeared from under us and we both fell. I hit the ground and everything went black.

 **Lloyd's Pov.**

When we had cornered the last truck Sensei Wu called us. "Lloyd stop the chase! It was a trap!" I looked into the doors and they were empty! Not single serpentine! I could feel myself getting weak and Laura sensed it.  
"Lloyd…" she began and then the dragon gave way underneath us. We both fell. I was stunned for a second from the pain that went through my body but I was able to get up. Laura though didn't fare as well. She passed out! I ran over to her and pulled her head onto my lap.

"Laura! Laura wake up!" I said. I felt something wet on my hand and I looked to see blood on it. Then I started to panic. "Laura, Laura, please wake up!" I pleaded. I set her down softly and tried to make my dragon. I was too filled with panic and fear to make it.  
I lifted Laura up and brought her over to the truck and set her in the passenger seat. I got into the driver's seat and turned on the truck. I looked over at Laura. She seems to be okay other being slightly pale.

Suddenly Nya called on the com set. "Lloyd…serpentine…head back…"  
"Nya… Nya are you there? Can anyone hear me?" I asked. Everything was all fuzzy. "I can't control my dragon and Laura is hurt. I need to know our next destination. Nya answer me!" I said. I sighed shakily. This is not good. I started feeling slightly sick. Sick with fear.

-Time skip-

We were finally able to hear Nya and we headed to the Samurai X cave. As I headed back Laura stirred. I didn't look over because I was driving, but then I felt a cold hand on my arm. I glanced over quickly. "Laura you're awake!" I exclaimed happily. "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard," I said. She straightened herself.

"Uh yeah other than my head bleeding and having a splitting head-ache…" she said putting her hand on her head and then pulling it away.

"Well at least you aren't passed out anymore," I said. She chuckled.  
"I guess that's a good thing. What exactly happened? I don't quite remember…" she said squinting. I told her what happened and she had truly forgotten. I guess that's what happens when you get knocked in the head like that…

We got back to the Samurai X cave and we started talking about what happened. Then Skylar said, "This is all bad. But we have reason the believe the spell may be wearing off."

"But won't that make Chen even more earnest to finding a keep for it, and then make him still more violent?" Laura asked. My dad looked at her like she had three heads. Wait, does she? I can't tell I'm still dizzy from that fall.

"That's…exactly what I was going to say," he said. She smiled.

"I know you were. I told tell by your facial expression," she said. Okay first she's from another world, now she's a mind reader… She's a nice girl, but honestly can be kinda creepy sometimes… Then again so can Eowyn and Angie be that creepy. I don't know about Ethan either.

"Well we have to stop them," I said.

"How do we though? I mean there's no way to stop an Anacondrai!" Jay exclaimed.

"We need someone who knows a lot about an Anacondrai. Who was maybe close to them…" Dad said.

"Wait! I know just who to look for," Ethan said. Everyone except Angie and Laura looked at him confused.

-Time skip at Kryptarium Prison-

 **Angie's Pov.**

"All these people can't stand you Ninja. And that's because you put most of them behind bars," the prison manager guy was saying. "But the guy you're asking for…He hates Ninja the most. Though I don't think he's ever met you four," he said gesturing to Laura, Eowyn, Ethan and I. I nodded. Then we walked into this room and there was Pythor talking to himself I guess in this little house type thing.

The Ninja turned it around and there was no wall where Pythor was. "Aw he's so little and cute!" Eowyn exclaimed. I mentally facepalmed.

"Don't you call m cute! I may be little, but I can still bite!" he yelled at her in his tiny little voice. She was quite taken aback by this. I could barely keep in my laughter.

"We need your help Pythor," Lloyd said. Pythor crossed his arms.  
"I will never trust the Ninja. No no never!" he exclaimed. Suddenly Garmadon came up.  
"But would you trust a serpentine?" he asked. Pythor looked up shocked.  
"Garmacondrai?" he asked. Garmadon reached out his hand and picked Pythor up.

"Yes Pythor. We need your help now. Chen and all his army have turned into Anacondrai and want to take over ninjago, and they need you to keep them that way," Garmadon told him.

"Stupid Chen," I heard Laura whisper. They were talking and stuff I wasn't really paying attention I was just looking at Laura, who in the past few hours seemed to have changed… I couldn't tell if it was for the better or the worse. Either way I knew that she'd tell me eventually. (A/N and she does just not in this story! Mwahahahaha! Sorry.)

Suddenly we heard alarms going off and all (well most) of the Anacondrai burst through the wall. We had to fight them. Luckily I had a force-field so anything that they threw at me or something like that would bounce off. I had to use a lot of strength to keep it up though.

I think Ethan's lava and Laura's light did the most good. The lava was extremely hot, hotter than fire, and Laura's light distracted them so that everyone else could fight them. The doors were blocked and locked so we couldn't find a way out.

"We don't need a door," Cole suddenly said. Then he ran right into the wall and it broke into pieces. We all followed him out. To be honest, his super strength is super cool. We ran through walls, until we finally made it outside where the rest of the serpentine were and where Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon were also. Lloyd spied Laura and ran over to her.

"Laura! You're okay!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Laura gasped quietly and her eyes widened but then she sighed happily and smiled as she hugged him back. I winked at her.

"I ship it!" I whispered to her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I raised my eyebrows at her.

Lloyd let her go and I could tell he was blushing slightly. She was too, but she didn't seem to notice Lloyd blushing. She's never really been that observant when it comes to whether someone likes her or not. I remember that time when she was twelve and she liked a boy at our church. I was sure she'd end up with him eventually but she never got up the courage to talk to him, and he kinda moved away.

We continued to fight the serpentine when suddenly Pythor was gone and the serpentine flew away on their blade copters. Zane made an ice bridge and we climbed up it and Kai melted the rest of it so the villains couldn't escape. We got down from the wall and Laura looked at Lloyd.

"What are we gonna do now that Pythor is gone?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," he answered.

* * *

 **Wow I updated that fast than ever! I'm awesome! BAM. Lol jk. Hey Call Her Angie She Likes That what did you think of the reference to real life?**


	12. Chapter 11 Happy Ending

**I seriously am way too lazy to write anything…I have no inspiration. :'D Anyway I'm doing like a big paragraph explain everything everyone does and stuff them I'm skipping to when Lloyd says the spell…Afterall this is the last chapter. D': I wish these fanfics didn't have to end sometimes… D:**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

Everyone knew that we couldn't just fight the serpentine by ourselves. We would need help. And the serpentine now had Pythor. Basically he wasn't gonna be any help. So we all split up into different places to recruit new people. We went around ninjago city, into the villages gathering together the people. We were gonna fight together. We were going to fight as one.

We figured out where the serpentine were gonna go. The Corridor of Elders. If they got past that there would be no stopping them. So the villagers, the Ninja, Angie, Eowyn Ethan and I had to be there first. We were ready to fight. Lloyd made a line that we were not supposed to let the serpentine past. This was gonna work…Oh wait…No… Garmadon.

The serpentine were coming. "Hold the line…" Lloyd said. They got closer. I held my ground, ready to use all the power in me. "Hold the line…!" he said again. Then they were right there. "Now!" Lloyd shouted and we began to fight. We kept them back as best as we could but they weren't coming. The Bounty came and suddenly Lloyd left. Pythor was back.

I decided I didn't want to miss what was going to happen next. I continued to fight though until I saw Lloyd fighting like I had never seen him fight before. Even Kai asked, "What's gotten into Lloyd?" I knew what had gotten into him. He was going through the memories of him and his father.  
When he went back up to the Bounty I followed. Wu had already begun to say the spell that would send Garmadon into the cursed realm. I stood next to Lloyd as he took the spell book. Lloyd turned his eyes slightly towards me and smiled. I took his hand and squeezed it. He began to read he spell.

"When I'm gone Misako…Will you ever forgive me?" he asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about. The letter. She nodded.  
"I already have," she answered.

"I realized something," said Garmadon. "I wanted to create the world in my own image…But I hadn't realized I had already done that. In you," he said to Lloyd. Lloyd smiled slightly. The spell was almost finished. The portal was opened. Lloyd said the last words and Garmadon went into the cured realm, freeing the _real_ Anacondrai generals. They went through all the not real Anacondrai, cursing them, sending them into the cursed realm. Ninjago was saved.

The Anacondrai generals thanked us and made Pythor big again. It was kinda funny seeing him so happy about it. Then the serpentine were freed from the cursed realm, and went into the realm of the departed, where they would forever rest in peace.

I was happy we had defeated Chen…But sad when I saw Lloyd's expression. I hugged him. "This was your father's choice Lloyd. We can't change the past…But the past makes the future. You will go to be like him," I said. He smiled. Then I did and laughed and little letting him go. "Except…Let's hope you won't turn evil first," I said. He laughed.  
"I won't," he said. I smiled.

We made a fire and burned the spell book. We had a toast to Garmadon and a statue of him was made in the corridor of elders. Everything was back to normal…But then I remembered…  
"Morro," I mumbled under my breath. The ninja still had more to go. I thought I would've been finished with adventures by then. But this was only the beginning…

-Time skip a few weeks later-

We were training with the Ninja when suddenly Lloyd called me. "Laura! Come here. I need to…tell you something," he said. He sounded rather nervous. I had never heard him sound like that before but I came anyway.

"Yeah Lloyd what is it?" I asked. My voice was shaking slightly.

"I…Okay I don't know how to say this but…I really really like you. Zane told me that by scanning you he found you felt the same. Is that true?" he asked. I nodded while blushing. He knows I like him?! And he likes me back?! I never thought that'd be possible…  
"Y-yes. It is t-true. You really do like me as well?" I asked. Dang it's becoming like one of those silly romantic books! Now I'm gonna become all gushy and…bleh. Okay how to make that _not_ happen… "I mean of course you like me who wouldn't?" I said in a joking matter. He gave me a slybrow. I laughed. "I'm just kidding! I'm glad you feel the same way Lloyd. I didn't think the Green Ninja could ever like someone," I said elbowing him playfully. Then my tone turned serious and soft. "Guess I was wrong," I said smiling. He smiled too.

"Well I was wondering if…Maybe when you're a little older, if you end up staying here or if you don't then maybe we could…I don't know be a couple?" he asked. OHMYGOODNESSITHINKHE'SASKINGMETOBEHISGIRLFRIEND! Okay calm down. Don't let him see your inner fangirl. I tried not to let it out but my yes came out in a embarrassingly excited squeak. He smiled. "Good," he said. Suddenly he gave me a soft kiss on the lips causing me to blush fifty shades of red. But then I pulled him close to me and kissed him back. He was blushing too. Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard and we quickly parted. I turned and it was Angie.

"The portal is here," she said. I sighed. I hugged Lloyd.  
"Bye Lloyd. See ya soon. I hope," I said the last part slightly sadly. He hugged me back.  
"Bye Laura. Bye Angie!" he said. He came out with us as we went to the portal where Eowyn and Ethan were already waiting. Everyone was there to say goodbye. I wanted to cry. I can't stand leaving. We had to do this with Edmund and Lucy and at Middle Earth, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Gimli and…Legolas.

By the time we had sad goodbye to everyone Ethan was the only one not in tears. We gave everyone one last wave and stepped through the portal.  
Again as most of the other times, time seemed the flash before my eyes and then we saw light, and felt grass. I opened my eyes. We were standing in our driveway. We were home. I looked in my arms and I was holding my gi. Huh. So was Angie, Eowyn and Ethan. Very strange. I mean it's not like we'll ever need it.

"What time is it?" I asked. Angie checked her phone. "Two minutes since we left," she said. I smiled. We really were home. I'd miss Lloyd. And Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane, and Sensei Wu, and Misako, and Nya and Garmadon. I'd miss everyone. But after all that, I was glad to be home.

* * *

 ***cries* I can't have it end! WHY?! Why do things have to end?!**


End file.
